Electronic devices, such as a smartphones, are often equipped for voice and data communications over wireless networks such as cellular networks. These communications may be transmitted and received in the form of Radio Frequency (RF) signals from one or more antennas associated with the electronic devices. In order to ensure connectivity for communications, the RF signals need to be transmitted and received at appropriate power output levels. Otherwise, the electronic devices may suffer from dropped calls, reduced data throughput, and loss in data connection.
Wireless network carriers operating cellular networks sometimes provide specifications for the power output of RF signals and minimum receive sensitivity to these RF signals by the electronic devices. More particularly, wireless network carriers sometimes provide specifications for the requisite power output and minimum sensitivity to the RF signals by the electronic devices at various operating states of the electronic devices (for example, free space operation, head operation, and head and hand operation). Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are required to design electronic devices to meet the requisite specifications for power output of the associated RF signals and minimum receive sensitivity to these RF signals in these various operating states.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.